


25: Things you said in the Back of a Cab

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

  


All things considered, the evening hadn’t been a complete disaster. There had been some details we had completely overlooked, but I think you handled them fairly well. Maybe an accidental encounter with my family will teach you not to go rushing into things. Maybe it won’t. I sort of hope it won’t if it means I get to spend my evening watching you charm everyone in the room even if you keep coming back for only me. It’s a selfish notion, but I’m tipsy on dancing and champagne and the way you taste with vanilla creme on your lips; you taste like I could do this again.

I push the thought away as quickly as it had come into existence and climb in behind you into the back of the cab. We sit in silence for a while and I find myself tucked under your arm, half dozing. 

“Lovely wedding, that was.” I sigh. I’ve never been so content.

You shift against me and I don’t have to look up to know you’re staring out the window. “Not that that’s something I was thinking… Uh. James?”

“Q.” You sound… strained and the fog of champagne is dissipating against the ice that suddenly runs through my veins. How have I already fucked this up? 

“Too much too fast… Right Sorry-”

“Q,” you look over and I can’t quite place the look of shock and somewhat horror on your face. “You’re a terrible dancer. Whatever am I going to do with you?” I catch a flash of a smirk under a passing streetlight. 

“You absolute bastard.” I curse under my breath and smack you lightly on the arm. “I am a fine dancer, I will have you know!” 

“Really? You could have fooled me. You’re mother was a lovely dancer, so you couldn’t have gotten it from her.” You’re looking out the window again but I know you’re smirking. 

I huff and cross my arms, now on the other side of the cab, looking out my own window. Your hand finds mine in the dark and brings it up to your lips. “Don’t worry, darling. I promised your mother I’d show you how it was done.” 

  
  


**James**

  


I meant to just shag you out of my system and get on with my life, but after that first dinner, I can’t quite get the feeling of you out of my blood. I knew you were intelligent, but I never considered the computer/weapons genius to be so well read in literature, history, philosophy. We ended up having a second dinner where we did nothing but talk about tectonic plates and the way minerals settle and influence each other. Our third dinner, I let you go on about the rise and fall of Rome in relation to their crumbling infrastructure. By the eighth dinner, you somehow managed to wheedle out of me my love for Dickinson and Keats and Shelley; both Shelleys in fact. 

We were walking through the park and I hadn’t even thought to kiss you because I was too busy learning the way your face lit up over the molecular structure of the stars. So when you kissed me instead, I was all too eager to learn the shape of your mouth against mine. By then, I knew you wouldn’t be some quick one night stand and that I could walk away from. Though I keep trying to convince myself otherwise. 

Tonight, however, we’re sitting in our favorite pub and you’ve been telling me about the historical significance of comets through different cultures and something punches through me like a freight train; you’re absolutely gorgeous like this. Your cheeks are just touched a bit pink from the buzz you have going and your eyes are incredibly bright and you talk with your hands. I wonder, greedily, what those hands would feel like digging into my back or running through my hair. And I’ve made up my mind.

The conversation has slacked off some and we make our way out to the street. I hail you a cab like I always do and hold the door for you. You always get this look when I do this; like you want to say something. 

This time I beat you to it. 

“Budge up, would you?” I ask as I step around the door to make my way into the cab.

You look up at me and I know you know what I’m asking. You nod and slide across the bench to let me into the cab. “Alright.” You turn to the cabbie and give him your address. Your cheeks are just touched with a bit of pink and your eyes are incredibly bright. You look up at me through your lashes and I tip your chin back so I can kiss you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
